Hem – till vad – Ver F
by smargden
Summary: Harrys depression efter hekomsten från år 5, driver honom till drastiska åtgärder.   En ver A - finns också.  Ver D är redan tidigare publicerad.
1. Chapter 1 : F

**Hem – till vad : F**

By Smargden

Så var det detta med upphovsrätter, vem äger vad, och hur?

—

Tid: Hemkomsten till Dursleys Hogwarts efter år 5.

Litet förord:

Den här storyn är egentligen startad som en "multivariant" där du som läsare skulle välja vilken av möjliga fortsättningar som skulle hända. Inledningsvis fanns det några påbörjade varianter på olika ställen. Men med alltför få "förslag" så har jag nu valt att här publicera bara en av dem. Efter kapitel 1 finns det flera möjliga saker som kan hända, och här följer vi variant "D", det som skiljer är från kapitel 2, så om denna inledning dyker upp i en ny variant så är det andra fortsättningar efter första inledningen, Det är också därför som bokstavsindelningen finns.

PS:  
Detta är samma '1.a' kapitel som HEM TILL VAD : Ver D, kanske bara lite stavningsrättad.  
Så har du den i färskt minne, så gå direkt till nästa kapitel.

**Kapitel 1 — Testamentet**

Harry hade legat och vridit sig på det som föreställde hans säng. Allt som kunde ha gått snett hade gått snett, eller kanske mer korrekt — allt hade gått helt åt H-X X X - vete..

Profetian, den som borde ha sett till att Dumbledore hade hjälpt honom, istället hade den för-xxxx-annade rektorn förstört hans liv. Han hade avlagt de första examina, men han hade ännu inte fått resultaten. Om han någonsin skulle få dem — efter att han hade invaderat ministeriet.

Föresten — ett ministerium där sex unga och dussinet fullt med dödsätare bara kan vandra in i det mest hemliga, det ingen ens får tala om, dit kunde han och hans grupp bara traska rakt in. Det var ju skrattretande, egentligen bara man tänker på det. Men det som nu var det värsta var att hans gudfar Sirius hade försvunnit, han hade dött, sa de. Ingen hade kommit tillbaks från den _gaten_. Den hade använts som avrättningsapparat, inga blodiga lik, inga skrik, den avrättade bara försvann.

Ju mer Harry tänkte på det irriterades han av allt. Hans så kallade familj som Dumble insisterade på att kalla dem, de hade aldrig varit till annat än en pina. Hur ofta hade han inte planerat hur han — skulle kunna — eliminera dem. Quirre, eller mer bestämt Voldemorts gästkropp, den hade han visserligen orsakat döden på, men inte egentligen handgripligt dödat, fast kanske lite jo.

Nä — han var ingen mördare, ingen som _planerade och utförde mord_. Fast vissa borde det vara tillåtet på. Han hade kommit fram till att han egentligen hade några val att göra.

Stanna kvar på Hogwarts? — Fast nej, dels hade han lärt sig det mesta själv från böcker, och kanske mest när han försökte utbilda sina vänner. Nej — Hogwarts gav honom egentligen inte det han nu behövde. Vad skulle han sakna _därifrån_.

Egentligen inte mycket, vänner — ? — ja kanske, men vilka kunde han kalla vänner. Ron — nä, även om han ibland försökte, men han var egentligen bara avundsjuk, men Harry hade märkt en annan sak när han hade suttit nära honom utan att de talade. Hade han uppfattat obehagliga känslor som kom från Ron mot honom själv.

Hermione — hon var som tjära, hon satt fast på honom, han kunde knappt gå på toaletten utan att hon skulle veta när, var och varför för att sedan tala om för honom hur han skulle göra, det han behövde göra.

Neville, ja kanske, men Ginny hon spelade på hans känslor, dels var hon . . . nä han hade gett upp henne. Han tänkte inte fördjupa sig i henne.

Den enda han egentligen — nu, skulle sakna var Luna. Det var ju de allra senaste dagarna han hade börjat se henne. Så hon var kanske den största förlusten, men hon hade ännu inte hunnit få så fast plats i honom, så han kunde avvara henne också. Alltså Hogwarts kunde han avvara.

Vad hade han för framtidsutsikt, med Voldemort efter sig, han visste att Voldemort inte tänkte låta honom vara, den pina han skulle utsättas för då — skulle han vänta på den eller — skulle han ens fortsätta att leva? Han hade funderat på det så många gånger att han hade slutat räkna. Men det var innan han började på Hogwarts, . . . nä — det var medan han var på Hogwarts som han inte övervägde det. Mellan läsåren hade det inträffat medan han var — _hos dem_. Nu var han hos dem igen och tankarna byggdes upp igen, han kände hur paniken byggdes upp. Det enklaste, den fegas utväg, skulle vara betydligt bättre än Voldemorts sätt. Dumbledore hade förstört hans liv, med hjälp av Dursley's visserligen men ändå. Han hade inget kvar att leva för längre.

Efter att han hade upptäckt att Dumbledore stal från honom, och vart en del av det hade tagit vägen visste han att saker hade gått för långt för att han skulle klara av att bära det. En eller ett par skrik från Vernon och det skulle få hans inre dammar att brista, han litade inte på att han skulle kunna hålla igen längre, då skulle han bli en mördare — och vad hade han att förlora — inget. Att dö efter att ha mördat eller att dö med rent samvete, han hade inget val längre.

Skulle han ta sitt Gryffindormod och göra slag i saken, då blir allt klart. Men han måste först se till att skriva sitt testamente. Varken Dumbledore — Dursley's eller ministeriet skulle få något av det. Han skrev sitt brev.

—

Griphook

Gringotts kontor – London

—

Att öppnas först efter att Harry Potter har bekräftats eller påståtts vara död.

—

_Bästa Griphook,_

_Du var den som körde Hagrid om mig till mitt valv på min elvaårsdag. Jag vet inte om du kommer ihåg mig. Jag är i vart fall Harry Potter._

_Jag vet att det fanns en del guld i mitt valv, tillräckligt mycket för att jag INTE vill låta någon av fyra grupperingar få komma åt det. När du har fått det här brevet vet Hedwig, min enda vän, den vita snö-ugglan som kom till er med detta brevet, att jag är iväg till nästa äventytr._

_Alltså följande får INTE komma i åtnjutande av det som jag ägde i livet._

_Albus Dumbledore – och hans orden._

_Familjen Dursley's (Mugglare som har gjort mitt liv till ett helvete)._

_Ministeriet, som har tillåtit oskyldiga att hamna i Azkaban, och tillåter Albus Dumbledore att göra som han vill. Dessutom Fudge, som borde sitta inlåst i Azkaban för sina brott, ska inte få chansen att ens få en sikel._

_Den sista som inte ska få något är Voldemort och hans gäng._

**_Alltså den som ska få något alls måste ta en ed på att inte stödja någon av ovanstående_**_._

_Däremot, den eller de som kan lova att hälften av det de får läggs på att förpesta tillvaron för någon av ovan, ska ha företräde före andra._

_Nå — vilka kan komma i fråga._

_Först har jag fem kandidater som bör ha en skaplig mängd — förutsatt att det räcker alltså. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom och Hermione Granger. Det är tre som jag med god känsla ger en påse var till._

_Luna, Den enda jag tror mig kunna kalla **vän**. Neville Longbottom, har aldrig gjort mig illa, alltid varit hjälpsam och försynt. Hermione Granger, jag tror henens hjärta är rent, och att allt hon har puffat på att jag ska göra har hon uppfattat som att det har varit för mitt bästa._

_Tvillingarna Weasley, en påse vardera. De har alltid haft ett leende i sina ögon, och alltid beredda på att göra bus._

_Ron och Ginny Weasley, har jag tveksamheter att ge till, men de ska också ha en påse vardera — under den förutsättning att de inte är, eller har varit falska mot mig._

_Om Molly Weasley kan bedyra att hon aldrig haft falska avsikter mot mig, (dit räknas att genom list få mig att äkta hennes dotter) så bör hon för sin familj få TVÅ påsar. Annars ska hon ha 100 galleons – som omkostnad för mat och garn till tröjorna hon har gett i julklapp._

_Severus Snape, ska ha en påse — OM, han kan ta en magisk ed med sitt liv som pant, på att han ALDRIG konspirerat mot mitt liv. OCH att han är och alltid har varit, mer spion för Dumbledore än för Voldemort. (Hi hi, detta är en hämnd för allt han har gjort mot mig, och Snapes avlämnande av profetian till Voldemort var en konspiration mot mitt liv — hoppas han har glömt det.)_

_—_

_Jag har pratat i termer av "påsar" eftersom jag inte vet hur mycket jag har, så gör vi så här. När 100 galleons och era omkostander är borträknade så delar vi resten i 30 (trettio) påsar._

_De första fem påsarna är "klara", fem till kan försvinna, då räknar vi bort 10 påsar._

_Kvar kan det nu vara 20. _

_Fyra påsar till den som kommer in med, det som bekräftas vara, huvudet av Voldemort._

_Två påsar vardera till de som kommer in med följande huvuden. Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dologhov, Walden Macnair, Draco Malfoy._

_För de huvudpengar som omnämns gäller att belöningen är öppen under ett år efter att detta har offentliggjorts. Försök till bedrägerier straffas enligt Gringotts rutiner för stöld och försök till stöld._

_—_

_Första påse som inte lämnats ut, går till Amelia Bones. Den andra påsen som inte hittat någon mottagare går till Remus Lupin._

_—_

_Här kommer ett ekonomiskt alternativ._

_OM mitt kapital skulle innebära att var påse blir större än en miljon, då skall överskjutande belopp fonderas och Gringotts utser den som skall förvalta kapitalet, och den eller de som blir avkomma till min mors föräldrars efterkommande och som har magisk potential, skall ges all hjälp de kan få att komma ifrån Dursley's. Här tänker jag i första hand på Dudley Dursley och vilka barn han kan få, och det helvete de kan få om de växer upp som magiska i den familjen. Dudley är trots allt son av min mors syster. Dudley, eller familjen Dursley ska INTE ha något, det nu nämnda är till för att rädda magiska barn från det helvete de kan få där, som just magiska._

_—_

_Det gör sammanlagt 30 påsar. Och det borde då vara tillfylles, beaktas att alla lösa föremål jag har i min ägo, inte ska lämnas ut. De skall läggas i något av era valv och finnas där i minst tio år, innan de säljs — eller används av er Griphook. I momentet om magiska barn som kan komma i fråga ovan, så kan familjesaker få gå vidare dit efter er prövning om personen är värdig det._

_—_

_Skulle det fortfarande vara påsar kvar tillfaller de i turordningen till dig Griphook personligen, sedan Gringotts Londonkontor, och efter det Goblins nation, slutligen till eventuell fondering enligt stycket om ekonomiskt alternativ. Därefter samma turordning igen._

_Med det Griphook förklarar jag att detta är min slutliga vilja._

_Varför jag tänker försöka ansluta mig till mina föräldrar beror på Albus Dumbledores och ministeriets hantering av mig._

_PS._

_Fastigheten "Privet Drive nr fyra" säljs och köparen måste deklarera att Dursley's inte får bo kvar där._

_Den hyra som Albus Dumbledore har valt att inte avkräva nuvarande hyresgäst, krävs av Dumbledore. Likaså återkrävs allt han har beordrat överföras till Vernon Dursley, till Arabella Figg och till andra. Lämplig ränta och ackumulerad ränta beräknas av er. Det inkrävda beloppet ska ingå i beräkningen av påsarnas innehåll._

_Tecknas härmed i vemod med mitt eget blod den 28 juni 1996_

_—_

_Harry James Potter_

_—_

Med det kände Harry sig klar att ta sig an nästa stora äventyr.

"Hedwig, du vet vad jag tänker göra va. Okej min flicka rar, när du känner att jag har vandrat över gränsen, ta detta brevet till Gringotts, och välj sedan vem du helst vill stanna hos. Får jag föreslå själv, fundera på Luna Lovegood, hon behöver dig nog mest."

Att Hedwig inte var tillfreds med Harry syntes, men vad kunde hon göra, mer än stirra på honom. Även hon hade lärt sig att vara tyst inomhus.

Harry tog då en sopsäck av plast och sin osynlighetsmantel och satte sig i hörnet. Inkrupen i säcken och med osynlighetsmanteln över sig och säcken så syntes han inte, och skulle förbli osynlig tillräckligt länge för att ingen skulle kunna göra något för att hindra hans möte med sina föräldrar.

Han kände hur den luft han andades blev fuktigare och fuktigare, den började avsätta kondens på kroppen, det var som att han badade i svett, men han förstod att det endast var för att den luft han andades ut var fuktig. Han började också känna sig trött, han riktigt längtade efter att få sova, något han inte hade kunnat göra på flera veckor nu. Han kände hur han dåsade och blev allt sömnigare, och kände hur han flera gånger ryckte till efter ett par sekunders mikrosömn.

Några gånger hade han varit på väg att automatiskt riva upp plasten men han hade kommit på sig innan han gjorde det. Så kände han hur mörkret äntligen omslöt honom.

**- EOC -**


	2. Chapter 2 : F

**Hem till vad - Ver F**

**Kapitel 2:F**

"Fröken Li, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" Frågade Griphook.

"Kan vi tala enskilt? Mitt ärende är ganska märkligt."

"Ja — kom med här."

—

"Alltså fröken Li, ni säger att Harry Potter kommer att ta sitt liv om en timme. Och att vi inte ska göra något för att hindra det, och att NI fröken Li — är den forne Harry Potter. Förstå mig fröken Li, vi har hört många underliga historier förut, men er berättelse tar ändå priset. Jag är dock beredd på att låta dig förklara dig mer. Kan du övertyga mig, så ska jag göra allt i min makt för att stötta dig. Du har till dess på dig."

"Tillåter du att jag med mitt trollspö gör en ed som berör mig, och det jag säger. Alltså det är bara omkring mig, och det jag säger till dig, och det jag har sagt ska du inte kunna berätta för min sorts individer, som Dumbledore, ministeriet och andra. Får jag göra det? Och för det andra — har du något sätt jag kan dela minnen så du kan se mina minnen?"

"Med _ed_, menar du att göra en sanningsed?"

"Ja."

"Beviljas – gör den."

"Jag Su Li, lovar med mitt liv som insats att det jag har sagt, och kommer att säga till dig Griphook, är absolut sanning allt utifrån min livshorisont. Och har jag missuppfattat situationen så att jag har fel, då har jag inte heller något att leva för, och kan lika gärna dö på grund av att jag har missuppfattat signarerna inom mig. Jag vill att det jag berättar här, inte ska komma till Dumbledores, eller ministeriets kännedom, och därför ska inte människorasen heller informeras av det förhållande jag befinner mig i. Må det ske."

Ett blått fält omslöt Su, och virvlade omkring en lång stund innan det tonade ner. Grophook satt förvånad och såg på. Hans röst när han talade vittnade om pur förvåning.

"Du lever fortfarande, så det kan finnas sanning i det du säger ändå. Och Ja, det finns sätt att förmedla minnen. Här är mina händer, placera dina händer över mina, se mig i ögonen, var inte rädd. Jag kommer att öppna en kanal mellan oss. Genom att du inte är en av oss goblins måst vi ha kroppskontakt, och våra händer förmedlar det. Jag kommer att besöka ditt medvetadne och vänta på dig där. Se till att hitta mig, och sedan kan du kalla upp de minnen du vill visa mig. Känn ingen oro, jag kommer inte att titta på annat än det du vill visa mig."

—

Den kombinerade Su Li och Harry Potter, visade Griphook Harrys liv, hos Duresleys, höjdpunkter ur Harrys första år på Hogvarts, inklusive striden med Quirrell alias Voldemort. Harrys andra år, med Voldemort alias dagboksfagmentet, och hela episoden med Basilisken. Fargment från tredje året där han visade att Sirius var oskyldig. Att Snape hjälpte den verklige förrädaren att komma undan. Och slutligen allt som hände på kyrkogården med Voldemorts restaurering. Och hur Harry skriver sitt testamente, och sätter sig ner, drar plastsäcken över sig och . . . somnar in.

Efter det visar hon hur hon Su Li, vaknar upp inom sig och plötsligt _minns_ hela Harrys liv, och hans sista andetag, och vaknar upp som Harry Su Li.

"Det må jag säga var en märklig upplevelse, det var inte riktigt hela, jag tyckte mig uppfatta att det fanns en passage mellan Potters död, och uppvaknandet som inte visades."

"Ja det finns, ett fragment där, jag är i ett mellanstadium, och saker berättas för mig, ganska personliga saker, måste jag, så kan jag visa, men helst inte, i vilket fall som helst, jag övertalades att ta ett parallellt liv, och att inte minnas _mitt Harry Potter liv_, förrän jag dog som Harry. Och som du såg, så använde jag en tidvändare, jag fick den för många år sedan med den informationen att jag inte skulle använda den förrän jag visste att det var dags för den. Och att den var endast för en användning, Det är därför jag kan vara här INNAN, jag dör som Harry. Får jag hjälp?"

"Ja, på det att vi internt inom vår verksamhet får använda ditt minne där _han_ restaurerades, liksom det som visar Blacks frånvaro av skuld. Det ger fördelar gentemot ministeriet, de hävdar att Black är den som förrådde familjen Potter. Restaureringen ger oss möjligheter att följa "_vissa individer_" vad avser deras transaktioner."

"Det finns inget hinder för er att använda kyrkogårdsminnet, det är minnen från livet som Harry Potter, och _han_ kan mycket väl ha varit in och visat det. Samma sak när det gäller om Sirius. Men säg inget om _mig_ i det sammanhanget. Det är _Harry Potter-minnen_.

"Naturligtvis fröken Li, det är väl bäst om vi håller oss till den benämningen."

"Ja, det finns en sak — några saker, jag ärvde, eller förmågor som vaknade upp, som jag sa tidvändaren gav mig sju dygn. Och det var vad jag behövde för att anpassa mig, i min nya situation. "Harry Potter, dör, uppriktigt sagt den enda jag saknar som Harry, är möjligheten att hitta en romantisk framtid med Luna Lovegood, men vi kom aldrig så långt att någon av oss behöver gråta över det.

"Jag har _metamorfius_ faktiskt avsevärt mer än jag kunde tro, jag hade lite aning om det när jag ibland försökte göra lite på mitt utseende. Men nu, nu kan jag helt gå över att bli Harry Potter, med alla ärr och hår och gröna ögon. Det tar ungefär en halv timme, att göra det fullt ut, men då tror jag till och med att jag kan signera blodskontrakt med _hans_ namn. Och när testamentet kommer, eller om jag ska skriva ett nytt här. Jo, jag skriver ett nytt här. Lämnar in det till dig FÖRE jag dör som Harry. Då är det absolut giltigt."

"Du kan skriva, men du kan också, nä okej, det blir för snåla tidsramar, 45 minuter kvar om den tid du sa håller. Så skriv."

"Griphook, ungefär hur mycket handlar det om i värde, min uppfattning är att det rör sig om omkring 50 tusen galleons, som jag har i mitt valv."

"Potter har ett familjevalv, med mer än 100 miljoner, och ägarandelar för över 400 miljoner. Till det har Gryffindor bytt namn till Potter, men valvet Gryffindor finns kvar i det namnet, omkring 20 miljoner, egentligen fonderade medel, men det 'är också en fjärdedels ägande i Hogwarts, och en hel del mark vid Hogsmeade, och stora arealer i Wales."

"Rätt mycket mer än jag trodde, tack."

—

_Bästa Griphook,_

_Du var den som körde Hagrid om mig till mitt valv på min elvaårsdag. Jag vet inte om du kommer ihåg mig. Jag är i vart fall Harry Potter._

_Jag vet att det fanns en del guld i mitt valv, tillräckligt mycket för att jag INTE vill låta någon av fyra grupperingar få komma åt det. När du har fått det här brevet vet Hedwig, min enda vän, den vita snö-ugglan som kom till er med detta brevet, att jag är iväg till nästa äventytr._

_Alltså följande får INTE komma i åtnjutande av det som jag ägde i livet._

_Albus Dumbledore – och hans orden._

_Ministeriet, som har tillåtit oskyldiga att hamna i Azkaban, och tillåter Albus Dumbledore att göra som han vill. Dessutom Fudge, som borde sitta inlåst i Azkaban för sina brott, ska inte få chansen att ens få en sikel._

_Familjen Dursley's (Mugglare som har gjort mitt liv till ett helvete)._

_Den sista som inte ska få något är Voldemort och hans gäng._

**_Alltså den som ska få något alls måste ta en ed på att inte stödja någon av ovanstående_**_._

_Däremot, den eller de som kan lova att hälften av det de får läggs på att förpesta tillvaron för någon av ovan, ska ha företräde före andra._

_Nå — vilka kan komma i fråga._

_Först har jag fem kandidater som bör ha en skaplig mängd — förutsatt att det räcker alltså. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom och Hermione Granger. Det är tre som jag med god känsla ger en påse var till._

_Luna, Den enda jag tror mig kunna kalla **vän**. Neville Longbottom, har aldrig gjort mig illa, alltid varit hjälpsam och försynt. Hermione Granger, jag tror henens hjärta är rent, och att allt hon har puffat på att jag ska göra har hon uppfattat som att det har varit för mitt bästa._

_Tvillingarna Weasley, en påse vardera. De har alltid haft ett leende i sina ögon, och alltid beredda på att göra bus._

_Ron och Ginny Weasley, har jag tveksamheter att ge till, men de ska också ha en påse vardera — under den förutsättning att de inte är, eller har varit falska mot mig._

_Om Molly Weasley kan bedyra att hon aldrig haft falska avsikter mot mig, (dit räknas att genom list få mig att äkta hennes dotter) så bör hon för sin familj få TVÅ påsar. Annars ska hon ha 100 galleons – som omkostnad för mat och garn till tröjorna hon har gett i julklapp._

_Severus Snape, ska ha en påse — OM, han kan ta en magisk ed med sitt liv som pant, på att han ALDRIG konspirerat mot mitt liv. OCH att han är och alltid har varit, mer spion för Dumbledore än för Voldemort. (Hi hi, detta är en hämnd för allt han har gjort mot mig, och Snapes avlämnande av profetian till Voldemort var en konspiration mot mitt liv — hoppas han har glömt det.)_

_—_

_Jag har pratat i termer av "påsar" eftersom jag inte vet hur mycket jag har, så gör vi så här. När 100 galleons och era omkostander är borträknade så delar vi resten i 30 (trettio) påsar._

_De första fem påsarna är "klara", fem till kan försvinna, då räknar vi bort 10 påsar._

_Kvar kan det nu vara 20. _

_Fyra påsar till den som kommer in med, det som bekräftas vara, huvudet av Voldemort._

_Två påsar vardera till de som kommer in med följande huvuden. Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dologhov, Walden Macnair, Draco Malfoy._

_För de huvudpengar som omnämns gäller att belöningen är öppen under ett år efter att detta har offentliggjorts. Försök till bedrägerier straffas enligt Gringotts rutiner för stöld och försök till stöld._

_—_

_Första påse som inte lämnats ut, går till Amelia Bones. Den andra påsen som inte hittat någon mottagare går till remus Lupin._

_—_

_Här kommer det ekonomiskt alternativet._

_OM mitt kapital skulle innebära att var påse når upp till 50'000 så är det den övre nivån för påsarna. Dessutom skall ett belopp upp till 50'000 fonderas och Gringotts utser den som skall förvalta kapitalet, och den eller de som blir avkomma till min mors föräldrars efterkommande och som har magisk potential, skall ges all hjälp de kan få att komma ifrån Dursley's. Här tänker jag i första hand på de barn Dudley Dursley kan råka få, och det helvete de kan få om de växer upp som magiska i den familjen. Dudley är trots allt son av min mors syster. Dudley, eller familjen Dursley ska INTE ha något, det nu nämnda är till för att rädda magiska barn från det helvete de kan få där, som just magiska._

_Allt som sedan finns kvar efter det ska gå till en som jag har valt ut. Men för att personens namn inte ska sättas i samband med mig så måste den överföringen ske med mycket stor diskretes. Jag överlåter till Griphook att finna personen, och om den personen inte har varit falsk med mig, då är det min huvudarvtagare, av alla valv och allt jag ägde, titlar, säten i stora rådet, egendomar — allt inklusive mitt lösöre, som mitt trollspö, fotoalbum, flygkvast — ja allt, som jag Harry Potter hade att hantera — om jag hade fått leva vidare._

_Denne persons namn ska inte förekomma i öppna dokument, inte heller ska de med namn nämnda ha kännedom om denna persons identitet. Ett personligt brev sänder jag till personen som ger ett lösenord att ge dig Griphook, och en kopia av detta testamente. Den personen är min huvudarvinge. Alltså Potterfamiljen har hus, har säten i stora rådet, och har säkert en del mer än jag har fått veta om._

_—_

_Det gör sammanlagt 30 påsar och en fond. Och det borde då vara tillfylles, beaktas att alla lösa föremål jag har i min ägo, ska lämnas till den specielle arvtagaren. _

_—_

_Skulle det fortfarande vara påsar kvar tillfaller de i turordningen till dig Griphook personligen, sedan Gringotts Londonkontor, och efter det Goblins nation, slutligen till den fondering enligt stycket om ekonomiskt alternativ. Därefter samma turordning igen._

_Med det Griphook förklarar jag att detta är min slutliga vilja._

_Varför jag tänker försöka ansluta mig till mina föräldrar beror på Albus Dumbledores och ministeriets hantering av mig._

_PS._

_Fastigheten "Private Drive nr fyra" säljs och köparen måste deklarera att Dursley's inte får bo kvar där._

_Den hyra som Albus Dumbledore har valt att inte avkräva nuvarande hyresgäst, krävs av Dumbledore. Likaså återkrävs allt han har beordrat överföras till Vernon Dursley, och till Arabella Figg. Lämplig ränta och ackumulerad ränta beräknas av er. Det inkrävda beloppet ska ingå i beräkningen av påsarnas innehåll._

_Tecknas härmed i vemod med mitt eget blod den 28 juni 1996_

_—_

_Harry James Potter_

_—_

"Det är tio minuter kvar, då kan jag ta in detta och då är det bokfört. Jag bokför detta och du gör alltså en kopia innan, den som du har fått. När Hedwig kommer, med det brev du visade i minnet, så tar jag hand om det så det inte förväxlas med det senaste, du väntar naturligtvis här. Kommer Hedwig att vända sig till dig, med förvåning och känsla, så är jag dessutom helt övertygad. Nu är jag bara så mycket övertygad att du inte ljuger. Kommer Potters uggla att välja dig, då försvinner mina sista tvivel."

"Tack för att du är ärlig Griphook, du hade inte behövt säga det där, men det visar att du verkligen ser seriöst på det här, lika seriöst som jag gör.

"Det finns några saker du också bör veta, det är alltså saker jag fick veta i _mellantiden_. Alltså, tid som vi känner den här, den existerar inte _där själar vandrar_. Det är egentligen väldigt förvirrande, frånsett att allt händer sekventiellt för en själ, så händer allt samtidigt. Fråga mig inte hur, alltså mina föräldrar fanns där, men samtidigt har de andra kroppar nu, alltså borde de inte finnas där, men de fanns där. Jag fanns där också. Jag fick veta en del, om vad jag har att göra.

"Jag är alltså "_den-som-överlevde_" och jag är den som enligt det Cassandra lät en Sibyll Trelawney säga när hon tillfälligt tog över hennes kropp, ska vara den som kan eliminera vår mörke häxmästare.

"Där i mellantiden, fick jag veta en del saker jag måste göra, och om det inte görs så kan han inte _elimineras_. I Lestranges valv, Bellatrix Lestrange, finns det en stulen bägare, från Helga Hufflepuff. Den ska vi hälla basiliskgift i, men inte än. Jag måste ta bort fler horcrux. Jag var ett som Harry Potter. Det är därför min kropp som Harry Potter var tvungen att lämnas."

"Kommer du att lyckas?"

"Ja, men jag vet inte i vilken livstid. Om det är med den här kroppen, om några år, eller i en senare kropp om hundratals år. Det sa nämligen Cassandra inget om."

"En så mjuk varelse som du, vad har du för chans mot de råskinnen?"

Nu log Su. "Jag har i många år redan innan jag kom hit till England haft min utbildning, _där hemma_. Det finns vackra blommor, dofta på den och du upplever en ljuvlig känsla — smaka på dem och du dör. Vi är inte alla det vi ser ut att vara. Jag tror mig ha större möjligheter med den här kroppen, än som _Harry Potter_. Det ska bli intr . . . "

"Ah . . . här har vi då Potters uggla. Ja, hon tittar verkligen förvånat på dig. Ja, okej, jag tror dig. Det är en så otrolig berättelse, att det inte kan vara uppdiktat. Du har mitt ord, och jag kommer att förklara för direktör Regnok och efter det ser vi till att lösa _problemet_."

"Hedwig, för att inte avslöja oss, behöver du _flyga runt_ en del flyg lite brev från Hermione till Ron, till Luna, till Neville. Du kan komma till mig emellanåt också, men du kan inte låta dig _adopteras_ av mig på en tid, min situation är för känslig för det. På Hogwarts till hösten, då kan du visa att du bryr dig och söker en ny följeslagare. Efter några veckor där, då kan vi förenas igen."

"Griphook, ska du slå larm, om Potters tillstånd? Det skulle bli rätt intressant om ni, är de som upptäcker att han har avlidit. Ta med Rita Skeeter, låter du henne få ett förhandsbesked på det att hon inte nämner något om vilka arvtagarna är så kan hon få skriva om Potters tankar i sitt sista brev. Glöm bara inte att _ta rätt på_ hans saker, fotoalbumet, Åskviggen, osynlighetsmanteln och trollspöt är viktiga saker, för mig."

"Det ligger något i det min vän. Ja, Skeeter, Amelia Bones, med två aurorer, och en helare från St. Mungos."

—

"Fru Bones, vår uppföljning markerar att Potters testamente väcktes upp, och jag tror att det hann bokföras innan han faktiskt dog. Det kom till oss bara minuter innan det vi har som markerar testamenten signalerade hans död. Sannolikt hade hans uggla uppfattat honom som förbi när hon for iväg med brevet till oss. Se här, detta är en kopia, och det kan vara viktigt för dig ur utredningssynpunkt. Se de avslutande uppgifterna."

"Hur länge sedan är det ni fick detta?"

"Det kom in för omkring 20 minuter sedan, fem minuter efter att det hade kommit in i vårt system, signalerades den som uppväckt."

"20 minuter — varför har du inte sagt något innan — vi kunde ha hunnit rädda honom."

"Det är inte vår uppgift, det här brevet hade ett budskap till oss, det budskapet sa till oss att göra något — efter att vår klient hade löst det han just höll på att göra."

"Syniskt."

"Som sagt, om ni driver era medmänniskor till att själva ta sina liv — så är det inget vi tar vid oss av. Potter var en bra kund, men vi blandar oss inte in i våra kunders privatliv. Vi gör det vi får uppgift att göra, och tar betalt för det."

"Och varför har du nämnt om detta till en skvallerskribent?"

"Jag fick den uppfattningen att vår kund, skulle vilja ha det så, det är ju ändå den enda möjligheten ert samhälle kommer att få veta vad som hänt — och varför. Hade inte vår kund skrivit som han gjorde i avslutningen, så skulle han ha velat behålla sin orsak för sig själv, nu poängterade han den. Därför har Skeeter fått se brevet i sin helhet."

"Så hon kommer att skiva in vilka som ska få vad?"

"Nej, men en del omkring varför Potter valde sin slutliga väg."

"Okej, låt oss skrida till verket då, en fråga bara, kan brevet ha varit en förfalskning, och han har bragts om livet?"

"Att säga 'nej' är inte vår sak, men vårt system skulle ha uppfattat att hans undertecknande med sitt blod, skulle ha givit magin en möjligt att signalera att det inte var frivilligt. Så vi är av den uppfattningen att det var absolut frivilligt."

"Tack. Låt oss se hur det ser ut där."

—

The Profet följande dag

**_Pojken-som-överlvede är DÖD._**

**_Av rita Skeeter_**

_Denna reporter kallades i går afton till Gringotts. Där möttes vi upp av chefen för aurorerna fru Amelia Bones, med auror Kingsle Shacklebolt och Megen Save, samt helare Adrian Gunt från St. Mungos. Jag märkte direkt att stämningen bland Gringotts personal var 'ovanlig'._

_Orsaken till det lät inte vänta på sig, en kopia av ett brev sattes i händerna på oss. Det var hör och häpna, ett testamente, och goblin Griphook, som var den som hanterade det försäkrade oss om att det väcktes upp bara en kort tid innan vi hade blivit kallad dit._

_Testamentet var samtidigt ett avskedsbrev från Harry Potter._

_Det mesta av det förklarar en hel del invecklade procedurer för hur hans eftermäle ska hanteras, och det kan vi inte skriva om förrän den offentliga läsningen har gjorts._

_Men, det som gör dokumentet intressant är det faktum att fyra instanser INTE ska få komma ifråga. Det intressanta på den punkten är att Albus Dumbledore, finns som första omnämnda som inte ska få komma ifråga. I avslutningen av avskedsbrevet står det att Gringotts ska avkräva Dumbledore allt han har bestulit Potter på. Denna reporter kan i skrivande stund inte precisera belopp eller vad det är Dumbledore har stulit, men det verkar som att Dumbledore har betalt personer för saker som Potter inte har haft glädje av, eller kännedom om._

_Nästa instans är att Ministeriet inte ska komma ifråga, och där poängteras att sittande minister, namngiven Fudge, inte ska få ens en knut. Dessutom har Potter synpunkter på ministerns sätt att sköta sitt jobb._

_Efter det kommer Potters släktingar, och efter det (Potter skriver namnet men vi skriver Han-som-inte-kan-nämnas-vid-namn). Att han och hans anhängare inte ska ha något._

_Det finns detaljer ytterligare, men de kommer först vid den offentliga läsningen._

_Som avslutning skriver Potter, här hämtar vi Potters egna ord._

_"Varför jag tänker försöka ansluta mig till mina föräldrar beror på Albus Dumbledores och ministeriets hantering av mig."_

_Vid besöket i Potters bostad dröjde det en stund innan hans kropp hittades. Han hade ordnat det så att han inte skulle kunna hittas av misstag. Harry Potter dog enligt Gringotts testamentsuppföljning klockan 19:56 i går kväll._

_Helare Gunt kunde bara konstatera att Harry Potter var död vid vår ankomst och att han hade varit död mer än 30 men mindre än 60 minuter. Däremot skulle han ha varit räddningslöst förlorad om vi inte hade kommit mer än två timmar tidigare. Det sätt som Potter valde att avsluta sitt liv var stillsamt, men det skulle ha renderat i obotliga skador om han hade hindrats att dö med mindre marginal än en timme._

_Helare Gunt förklarade att Potters sätt var smärtfritt och stilla, men tar lång tid._

_Griphook visade fru Bones ännu ett brev där Potter bad Gringotts sköta det som behövs med han kvarlevor. Han vill inte ha någon offentlig tillställning. Den enda person som kommer att representera människosläktet vid hans slutliga färd är en som inte namnges._

_Orsaken att Potter har valt den vägen är två. Den ena är att förhindra Svarte häxmästaren och hans drönare alla möjligheter att nyttja kroppen med nekromantisk magi. Den andra är för att förhindra alla hycklare att hitta ett tillfälle att säga hur bra de själva är vid en öppen ceremoni._

_Efter att ministeriets aurorer och helaren från St. Mungots gjort sitt, forslade Gringotts bort Harry Potters kvarlevor, samt städade ur hans rum, så det kunde lämnas._

_Denna reporter lyser frid över minnet av Harry Potter._

_— : —_

**Epilog**

A/N:

Det kan göras en lång berättelse av den här, men jag känner inte att behövs.

A/N:\

—

Ministeriet fick en lätt upprensning och Albus Dumbledore tvingades ner från sina höga positioner. Sirius Black fick en postum rättegång, och blev frikänd, efter att Peter Pettigrew hade tvingats erkänna. Sirius Black tillerkändes ett högt skadestånd, som även det gick över till Harry Potters fond, av vilket Albus Dumbledore dömdes att betala en stor del, beroende på att han låtit en person sättas i Azkaban utan att ha först ha dömts i en rättegång.

Likaså efter att det hade uppdagats hur Hogwarts hade skötts de senaste åren, vittnesmål fanns från många elever, det tvingade honom att begära avsked, eller bli avskedad. Han valde att begära avsked av _personliga skäl_.

—

Efter att uppståndelsen runt om hade lagt sig, började Su organisera de grupper hon hade kontaktat. Griphook hade hjälpt henne att öppna några konton så att de grupper hon rekvirerade från Tai Pee, hade ett neutralt konto som de fick betalt från.

Det som hade kommit med från Harry Potter, var frigörandet av hela Voldemorts minnesbank. Med det som grund kunde hon dela ut direktiv till grupperna. Det var inga vanliga grupper av magikunniga, de var '_Svarta panterns jägare_'.

Alla dödsätarna var kända till namn och alla detaljer omkring dem, tack vare minnen som hade frigjorts från horcruxet i Harry. Snape, hade order från Voldemort att spionera. Efter att hon hade delat ut uppgifter och gruppen satte igång, tog det inte mer än två veckor förrän Europa var avstädat från de tidigare dödsätarna, inte ens de som fanns i Azkaban klarade sig från träffas en bambusticka impregnerad med basiliskens gift.

Likaså hämtades horcruxen in, alla utom en. Den hade redan blivit utbytt av någon. Men, det dröjde inte länge förrän de hittade den på svarta marknaden, hur den hade kommit dit struntade de i. Med även den borta hade de också fritt fram att gå efter Voldi själv.

Su var med dem, hon skulle själv avlossa den pil som bar Voldemorts namn. Nekromatiska ritualer är inte helt okända de hade blod av Harry Potter. Det var en av de ingredienser de behövde. De hade lyckats ta den som bar silverhand. Han offrade sin andra hand, ovilligt visserligen, men nu spelade det ingen roll. Ben av sin fader, var det sista. Peter Pettigrew lämnades till Amelia Bones, efter att han hade mist sin andra hand, det var det som avgjorde att Sirius Black kunde rentvås postumt.

Med de tre ingredienserna kunde de binda Voldemort och kan kunde inte hindra att han av magin sveptes till sin faders grav. Den var åter helt uppgrävd, och bara väntade på sin nästa gäst.

Så snart Voldemort materialiserades släppte Su pilen, den hade impregnerats med tårar av en Fenix. Ritualen som hade förkropsligat Voldemort hade reverserats, och medan hans själ fortfarande fanns i kroppen kunde hans själs hjärta träffas av en pil med det renaste av rent. Det hade den verkan på honom att hans själ renades medan den lämnade kroppen.

Efter det begravdes kroppen i en kista av granit, och med lika stor mängd natriumhydrixid. Hela kroppen skulle med tiden tvingas till sönderdelning.

Efter det städades kyrkogården av, och Riddles herrgård kunde brännas ner. Europa var befriat från den moderna tidens svarta häxmästare, men Svarta Pantern stannade kvar, ytterligare fyra år på Hogwarts.

Jo, de hade alla dömts till döden, Från Voldemort's minnen visste Su, vilka som var frivilliga mördare, hon visste också att ingen hade tvingats med. Jo jo, tvingats och tvingats, anslut dig till oss, eller så är du motståndare, och dem strider vi mot. Så var ju hans _lag_, men de hade anslutit sig frivilligt, om än under press.

Harry lät sig synas med sitt gamla utseende ibland, men bara då han visste att han hade möjligheter att komma undan. Su Li däremot, fortsatte att hålla en låg profil. Hon blev också mycket god vän med Luna Lovegood. Den enda som visste Su Li's hemlighet.

**— Fine —**

A/N:

Med det slutar den här lilla delen. Det blev inte så mycket av den, men idén kom och den var så bra att jag ville använda den utan att för den sakens skull göra en långrandig detaljbeskrivning av hur var dödsätare avlivas.


End file.
